El Regalo
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Ranma y Akane aún no se atreve a darle su regalo, ¿acaso será Ranma quien le entregue primero su presente?


Ella le miraba oculta desde atrás de la pared, él estaba recostado mirando la televisión. El día casi terminaba y aún no se daba valor.

-Basta ya- se repetía mentalmente a sí misma- tú puedes, Akane, eres una Tendo, tú puedes-

Se armó del suficiente coraje para salir de su escondite y encaminarse hacia él, apenas dio un par de pasos se giró sobre sí misma desandando lo avanzado pretendiendo pasar desapercibida.

-¿Akane?- le llamó con curiosidad.

-S…s… sí- contestó nerviosa.

-Hola- suspiró él.

-Hola- salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Creí que… creí que no te vería hoy- dijo el chico sentándose al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza jugando nervioso con sus pulgares.

-Yo… yo… siento no haber venido antes, pero estuviste muy ocupado, todos felicitándote, invitándote, robando tu aten…- se cubrió la boca inmediatamente ante la confesión.

Él sonrió complacido y aliviado.

-No… no pensé que te molestara tanto- sonrió de medio lado.

Ese estúpido gesto tan suyo, tan egocéntrico, tan desesperante, tan varonil, tan anhelado, tan amado.

-No es eso- su voz sonaba más apagada de lo que hubiera deseado- es solo que… yo… es que no quería que nadie… bueno, toma-

Le extendió lo que parecía una tarjeta de cumpleaños, Ranma miró extrañado lo que tenía entre las manos, en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos la mujer se las había arreglado para sorprenderlo en cada cumpleaños con algún presente que él siempre amaba, nunca le había dado algo tan… simple.

Lo abrió con curiosidad y un poco de decepción, tal vez Akane se hubiera hartado de los pésimos regalos que él siempre le hacía en su cumpleaños y ahora se estaba desquitando, no había otra explicación. Comenzó a leer lo que parecía un resultado de laboratorio.

"Akane Saotome, 28 años, bla bla bla, examen de embarazo, resultado positivo, laboratorio Sanji…"

-¿¡Qué?!- gritó mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás- pero… pero.. esto…-

Giró a verla, ella tenía sus manos frente a su rostro a la espera de la reacción de su esposo, de sus ojos comenzaron a escapar discretas gotas saladas mientras sus labios dibujaban aquella hermosa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado. En un rápido movimiento la alcanzó para elevarla en brazos y girar con ella como si bailaran por toda la habitación.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- no dejaba de repetir mientras reía gozoso- ¡Gracias! Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Este es… el mejor regalo de cumpleaños-

-Estaba segura que te gustaría-

-¿¡Y como no?! Seremos padres, Akane, eso me hace total y completamente feliz-

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y anhelo, de deseo y felicidad. Él continuó recorriendo con su boca el camino hacia el femenino hombro, ella disfrutaba aquellas candentes caricias con las que estaba siendo prodigada, adoraba cuando Ranma se ponía romántico con ella.

-Es más de medianoche, ya nadie vendrá a…- le susurró al oído la joven.

-¿Tan tarde es?- dijo él deteniendo en seco la ardiente sesión para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Akane se quedó estupefacta a medio vestir en el centro de la habitación, de verdad que su esposo podía ser el ser más romántico del mundo para instantes después volverse el cretino más grande que existiera. Giró para analizar la habitación, ¿con que podría golpearlo de tal manera que no lo olvidara en mucho tiempo?

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho ruido a sus espaldas, volteó dispuesta a propinarle una buena golpiza a mano limpia a Ranma pero se detuvo en seco. Él llevaba entre sus manos una linda bolsa de regalo adornada con globos y cintas de colores.

-Ranma…-

-Feliz cumpleaños- contestó mientras le acercaba el paquete- es… es un regalo diferente al que te iba a dar en un principio, pero creo que este te gustará más-

Akane tomó el paquete y lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado, maravillada de lo prolijo de la envoltura. Poco a poco abrió el último papel que rodeaba el contenido quedando maravillada con lo que veía, ante ella estaba un pequeño mameluco blanco con estampado de patitos de hule amarillos.

-¿Cómo supiste…?-

-No sabía, es solo que… lo he estado guardando desde hace un tiempo, esperando el día que me dieras la noticia-

-Gracias, Ranma, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me has dado hasta ahora- repuso ella enternecida.

-¿El mejor? ¿Ni los cupones, ni la cafetera, ni el sombrero vaquero ni los sartenes ni…?- prefirió no continuar con la lista ante los movimientos negativos de cabeza de Akane.

-¿Y… que ibas a darme?-

-Eso lo sabrás hasta navidad- dijo pretencioso.

-De acuerdo- repuso divertida- solo espero que no sea aquella fea alcancía en forma de vaca que vimos en esa tienda de regalos horribles-

-¡Claro que no! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?- contestó ofendido mientras pensaba donde había dejado el recibo de la horrible vaca que sí había comprado.

-0-

este pequeño one-shot fue hecho para colaborar en el grupo Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica y asi celebrar el #RanmAkaneBday

espero les haya gustado, cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.


End file.
